Duchy of Hermantine (former Kingdom of Hermantine)
The Kingdom of Hermantine was formed by King Henry Selis on August 12 2838, with its capital being Il de Hermantine . A small kingdom at the Northwestern end of Great Veronica, it is a place of higher education as well as a training ground for defensive warfare. The Kingdom of Hermantine is a respected member of NATO FTA, a former member of NATO ISAF, and member of NATO. After the fall of the kingdom, it was succeeded by the Duchy na Colliete and became East Heaven Kingdom. Hermantine was then made into a duchy, but still retains the political influence that it once enjoys. The new capital of the duchy is Ville de Hermantine Government The Kingdom of Hermantine is a monarchy ruled by its king or queen. Its governing body consist of three Houses: The Council of Nobles, House of Commons, and the Ministry. Each house besides the Council of Nobles chooses a head that reports to the ruling monarch. The Council of Nobles head is always the most senior amongst the nobility. Also, the monarch has its own council, known as the Inner Circle, that advises them in all aspects. Though no longer a kingdom, most of the previous government remains. The only difference is that the head of the duchy reports to the Serene Queen. Ministry The Minstry represents the various departments of the country. It is their duty to advise the Queen of the status of their respective departments. The duty of the Prime Minster is act as an advisor for all foreign and domestic request. House of Commons The House of Commons, or "Commons", was enacted to give the common people a voice in deciding government policy. The leader of the Commons is the Premier, and the Commons itself is divided into three major parties: The Labor Party, the Peace Party, and the Secular Party. History Age of Chaos In the beginning (year 547) , the Kingdom of Hermantine was once known as Herminia Alba. Various tribes resided in Herminia Alba, which led to constant warfare. During this time, King Lector slowly absorbed and subdued his neighbors to become High King of Herminia Alba. When he became High King, Lector gave his former fief to his most loyal subject, George Makai and made him Duke of Hermantine. Age of Revolution After High King Lector death, his decendants ruled to the best of their abilities. But during the reign of High King Erik, Duke Cain of Hermantine led a coup, nearly destroying the ruling family. Cain then allowed his cousin Ashley to assume the title of Duchess of of Hermantine, at the same time creating the household system. Cain then began the House Kitan while Ashely formed House Selis. But seeing how her cousin was ruling the land, Ashley herself challenged Cain and killed him in the duel. This act would lead the land into a series of bloody civil wars. It was during this time that many houses would rise and fall Unification and the Star and Rose Civil War The Kingdom of Hermantine was formed when the then Duke of Hermantine, Henry Selis, unified the land after years of civil war. During his reign, the country began to rebuild and heal its wounds. The rival houses, driven underground, began to plan a coup to regain power. On June 15 2842, King Henry died, and the country went into a period of mourning till th end of the month. On July 1, before the young Princess Hanma could be crowned, a surprise attack was launched on the Emerald Palace in the city of Sanyu by the rival faction led by the House Corvall. The princess and her family fled back to Il de Hermantine and took up residence in the Crystal Palace and the Star and Rose Civil War began. During the war, many heroes rose up to defend House Selis and preserve the Throne. Chief among them was the future Lord Marshall Amy Lynn Daniels, who led a division into multiple victories, including the Battle of the Grand Hieghts and Operation Shining Light. Another was Miakis of Selena, who's holding action at the Pale Pass Fort tied up a majority of House Corvall rebel forces. The rebel forces were finally defeated during the Battle of Lanseal, resulting in the death of Wallace Corvall and his three sons. With his death, the rebels surrendered to the Royal Hermantine Army. After being crowned Queen, Hanma first act was to take on as her lady-in-waiting Mellisa Crovall, ending the long feud between House Selis and House Corvall. The Great Depression The Kingdom of Hermantine suffered a depression in the year 2852. With skillful planning, Hermantine was able to recover somewhat with the use of tax raises, corporation building, and military downsizing. Serene Queen Hanma has so far been holding court almost on a daily basis, with rest periods being forced upon her by her own government to keep her from burning out. It is believe that Hermantine will enjoy a full recovery in the near future. Yet once again, Hermantine suffered fro the depression. Trying everything in her power, Serene Queen Hanma has not been able to find a clear solution to the problem and is now forced to ride it out. With the abdication of Hanma and Tallisabeth crowning, Hermantine's economy has been able to recover somewhat. Fief Ustio On September 8, 2861, Fief Ustio was added into the Kingdom of Hermantine. Aurora Caine was appointed Viceroy of the region, with Princess Dia Selis sent as well to learn how to govern. Though the transition was smooth, a problem has arisen involving the slave state The Republic of Colomo. The Royal Family is hoping for a speedy and peaceful resolution of the situation. Elevation of Ustio July 7, 2866, With approvail from the Council of Nobles and the House of Commons, and with blessings from Serene Queen Tallisabeth, Fief Ustio was elevated to the status of a duchy and is now to be called Duchy of Ustio. War with The Grand State of Benta X see: Hermantine-Benta_X_War The Kingdom of Hermantine began a new war to expand her empire. In the early stages of the war, the RHAF's Royal Air Group lanched a devasting attack on Benta X's air defense and ground network. At the same time, the RHA has begun airlifting the Second and Third Offensive Motor Rifle Divisions to bring them to bear. Utilizing a combine land, sea, and air attacks, the Grand State of Benta X was defeated and once again the Duchy of Ustio was reestablished. The Death of Queen Mother Hanma Selis On June 30, 2875, Queen Mother Hanma Selis passed away. The day became a day of mourning, as flags were placed at half-mast, incuding the House Selis flag. The funeral is planned to occure within a few days, and dignitaries from all of Hermantine's allies have been invited. Protesters Occupy Embassy Park in the Kingdom of Constantine. Protesters to the current government have occupied the Hermanian Embassy park. In response, Hermantine sends a regiment of embassy guards and accepts the assistance of Aquitania. Appointed as chief of missions is the famous "Maid of Il de Hermantine" Amy Lynn Daniels, who was personally requested by the Serene Queen herself. The Fall of the Kingdom It was during the reign of Serene Queen Elisa that the kingdom began to come into ruin. Unable to deal with rising protests and with the military becoming fractured, Hermantine fell when Elisa abdicated the throne and reliquish all rights of House Selis to the throne. This paved the way for a civil war to began, ending only with the rise of the Duchy na Colliete. Northerns Independence Movement In the Northerns region of Hermantine, the Jarls began a petition to gain independence from the Duchy of Hermantine and gain a voice within East Heaven Kingdom. Northerns-Hermantine Civil War On March 14, 3103, the Jarls of the Northerns region of the Duchy of Hermantine have unanimously voted to declare independence from the duchy, forming the Nordriket. While the Duchy of Hermantine has mobilized its Royal Hermantine Corps, East Heaven itself has decided to allow the ruling clan of Hermantine, House Selis, to take any actions they deem appropriate. Siege of Fort Hamlicar Northern forces under Jarl Ragnar Steel-blood (also known as Ragnar the Bold), laid siege to Hermantine's Fort Hamlicar, commanded by Colonel Isabella de Vansa of the 12th Guards Rifle Brigade. The siege lasted for 2 months before the 23rd Motor Rifle Mountain Division arrived to relieve the siege. During the siege, the Northerners suffered only 28 casualties, while the Hermanians suffered only 5 casualties. Ambush at Talvi Loppua 5 Ontarian peacekeepers were ambushed and captured by a large force under Jarl Ragnar the Bold and Jarl Morrigan Silverdale. In a statement from Jarl Ragnar, he promises to release them if Ontario removes their peacekeeping force, stating that "This is between the Northerns and that child that calls herself a duchess." In response to these developments, Sacred Princess Meru na Colliete has authorized a punitive force to be sent under the command of her chief adviser Emilia na Colliete. Military The Kingdom of Hermantine's military consist of an army, air force, navy, and militia. While the monarch is the commander-in-chief, the military is run on a daily basis by the Lord Marshall, who is based at the Royal Lanseal Academy. Each branch is commanded by an appointed military leader: the Army is headed by the Great General, the Royal Hermantine Air Force by the Sky Marshal, the Royal Hermantine Navy by the Admiral of the Navy, and the Hermantine Milita by the Guardian General. After its fall, its military was replaced b the Royal Hermantine Corps, which consists of four motor rifle divisions, an airforce, and a navy fleet. Royal Hermantine Corps A skilled military force with expertise in mountain terrain combat, its saw great use along with the Acacia Dragoons during the Third Great War. Its skill in the Northerns region and its knowledge of the mountains gave them an advantage against the Calzador Empire. Culture While the dominate ethic group are ethnic Hermanian, a variety of other ethic groups, such as the Sovania and the Bazir, also call Hermantine home. With the influx of immigrants, Hermantine is slowly becoming a multicultural nation. This influx haas also brought about a wide variety of ideas in arts, media, literature, and philosophy. Music Music is considered of high importance in Hermantine. Like most things, music was once segregated between thet commoners and the nobles. After Hanma Selis became Queen, she broke the barrier by forming the Serene Symphony Orrchestra which became the first orchestra to employ both commoners and nobles equally. Many famous musicians came about because of this. Religion The Kingdom of Hermantine is a polythesis nation. There are many gods and goddesses that the people belive in. Most services are performed by priests ant priestesses though important and large-scale servicesare led by the Great Oracles. *'Mithros'- God of war and justice *'Tatiana': Goddess of love and fertility *'Aura': Goddess of wisdom *'Nyx': God of death *'Lucia': Goddess of music and arts Education Education is considered of great importance in Hermantine. Within the kingdom are a great deal of universities and academies, both civilian and military. The most famous university in Hermantine is the Collegum, located in Il de Hermantine. For the military, the greatest academy is the Royal Lanseal Military Academy, located in the eastern area of Hermantine. Economy Hermantine has a heavy mining and agricultural based indistry. It is also known its wine, produced by House Selis. In terms of war equipment, Hermantine is supported by the Royal Armory which provides tank and artillery shells. Hermantine now supplies electrical power, nuclear energy, and industrial equipment. Crime and Law Enforcement Law Enforcement in the Kingdom of Hermantine is usually handled by local police and sheriff department. At the national level is the Hermantine Public Security Division, which is divided into various sections that handle and enforce law and order. Foreign Relations The Kingdom of Hermantine enjoys good relations with member of the federations, as well as a close relationship with the Empire of Aquitania known as Aquitania-Hermantine Bond . Category:Defunct Country Category:East Heaven Kingdom